Separated
by SparrowLilies
Summary: Lilliana Tonks was adopted, and always thought that her family was murdered by Voldemort. But when she finds out that she's actually Harry Potter's twin sister, what will happen? This is the first story of Lillian Tonks (Grace Potter) and her journey at Hogwarts. A/N: Eventual Fred Weasley/OC. Please R & R and please no flames.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my FIRST OFFICIAL SOLO Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope you like it, and I hope you review! This will be a Harry Potter Twin fanfic with Tonks in it! Thanks if you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's words and characters. I only used some of her words that are NOT MINE. Thank you for your cooperation. **

**This prologue is short. The following chapters will be MUCH longer. **

Separated

Prologue:

The night Lily and James Potter died was a tragic night. But rumors claimed that one of the Potters lived.

Those rumors were wrong. No, the truth was, not one single Potter lived. In fact, not one, but two Potters lived! But that was unknown to the world.

No, the only person that was important was The Boy Who Lived.

But that's not important. I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not care about the seven years Harry Potter spent in the Wizarding World.

The only person I care about right now is The Girl Who Lived. This is her story.

**Reviews would be nice. **


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**First chapter! Yay! Some of this chapter is directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone so I wrote about HALF OF IT... I hope you enjoy, and again, please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's writing. I only own the baby girl. **

Separated

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived

Lily and James Potter had tried their very best to protect their children. Their beautiful, wonderful, witch and wizard twins.

The oldest was Harry James Potter, born with the same looks of his handsome father, and with the eyes of his beautiful mother. He was the perfect son to the Potter family, even though he was the only one. He had a talent in Quidditch, which his father was very proud of.

But the youngest was a precious girl who also had a talent- and a powerful one. It was magic. Powerful magic. But this was hidden by her innocent appearance. Pale skin, black hair and hazel eyes like her father. While she partially had her father's looks, she had her mother's face and personality. Kind, courageous, and loving. She was bound to be in Gryffindor during her Hogwarts years.

The family lived in peace and happiness in Godric's Hollow. When word about The Dark Lord searching for them was heard, they felt confident with the protection of their friends.

But they shouldn't have felt that way. They were betrayed by the ones they trusted most.

Then came the night. Both James and Lily died- but not without a fight.

When the time came for You-Know-Who's victory, he failed. As he aimed at the twins and cast the bright green spell, he felt weaken immediately.

And so he fell.

The twins were lucky that night, having just escaped death. But they were lucky for a specific reason. Had the girl never been born, Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, would have died.

Why? That's a very good question. Let us start here. At the beginning of a young witch's life by the name of Grace Lily Potter. And this is her story.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around two important figures. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply to big to be allowed, and so _wild- _long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms, he was holding two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundles of blankets. Inside one, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

The three wizards made the final arrangements for the boy in an almost complete silence. Then Dumbledore carefully laid him on the doorsteps of the Dursley household, wishing him the best of luck.

"Er- Professor Dumbledore, what about the other one?" Hagrid blurted.

"My dear Hagrid, I'm afraid to tell you that young Grace will not be with her older brother. She will be living somewhere else."

"But why?" McGonagall asked, her face etched with concern. "They would be stronger together. They would live better together in this house of Muggles!"

"Ah, Minerva, but that is the reason why. Young Grace is very powerful with magic, or so I've heard from Lily and James. She has a special touch with controlling magic..."

As if on cue, the baby turned in her sleep and yawned. She stretched her arms and opened her big hazel eyes, staring at the giant's large, round face. Giggling, she touched Hagrid's messy beard, which accidentally set it on fire.

"OI!" yelled Hagrid, who tried his best to pat out the flame.

"Hush, Hagrid!" McGonagall yelled, flicking her wand to douse the flame.

"Blimey, she's a rascal, she is."

"Yes, Hagrid," Dumbledore whispered with his ancient-like voice. "That's why I'm taking her to Andromeda's. She'll be safe there."

" Albus, are you saying that her powers will endanger the boy?"

"Indeed. I think it'd be best if her magic was kept under control, and trained. That's why I'm dropping her off at a soon-to-be-a-very-powerful-Auror. She'll be safe."

With that, Hagrid handed over the bundle to Dumbledore. The giant left on the giant motorcycle, just as a tabby cat ran away into the shadows.

"Good luck, Harry." he whispered, and with a swish of his cloak, he and the other baby were gone.

Harry lay there sleeping, oblivious to all of the things that were happening. He didn't know that his twin and himself would be famous, special, and known by many people. And sadly, he didn't know that his twin and himself were going to be separated, for about eleven years.

But most of all, he didn't know that his sister would be called dead, renamed, and taken care of by an entirely different family. The family of Andromeda Black, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
